


A Little Unconventional

by egosoffire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant Natasha, F/M, Femdom, Non-reciprocated sex, Oral Sex, Paddling, Punishment, Sexual Dysfunction, Spanking, Submissive Steve, angst on Natasha's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire





	A Little Unconventional

It was unconventional, but Natasha found it worked very well for the both of them. Steve craved punishment, atonement for sins either real or make-believe and she enjoyed being in control, having her hands on the reins for the first time in a long time.

So, it worked. 

“I wasn’t very good today,” Steve admitted, looking down at the floor between them with an expression that was sheepish, adorably sweet. “I...I just wanted to tell you that.” 

“Wasn’t very good,” Natasha repeated. “For you, Steve, that can mean a large range of things… Do you care to be a little more specific?” 

“It’s nothing terrible,” Steve assured immediately. “It’s just that I got into another fight with Tony. I was...really immature about it, though. I took some low shots and even though I was pissed off, it was really below me…” 

“You and Stark are such children sometimes,” Natasha groaned out loud. “What are we going to do with you?” 

“Well, I was hoping that you’d…” 

“Oh trust me, I know what to do with  _ you _ ,” she laughed. “I think that I need to find someone who will make the same arrangement with Tony, though. I have a feeling he dished it just as well as he took it.”

Steve entertained the idea of someone doing the same thing Natasha did for him, but for Tony. It was an interesting image, Tony bent over someone’s lap, or on his knees in front of them. Steve couldn’t help the slight sound that escaped him, or the evidence that Natasha chuckled at when she glanced downward.

“It’s an exciting image for me too,” she said. “Why don’t you take those ridiculously tight jeans off and go stand in the corner, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve took down his pants, blushing at the way he strained against his briefs. 

“Shirt too.”

Steve stripped off his shirt and stood there, in his underwear, facing the corner. He knew Natasha wouldn’t leave him there along, especially if she was in the mood for an encounter, but the seconds dragged by like hours. He took a breath and pressed his face against the plaster of the wall. 

“Alright, pretty boy. C’mere.”

Obediently, Steve approached her. She was seated on an armless chair, one of the ones she’d grabbed from the kitchen. He could see that she had a few implements laid out on the bed nearby. 

“Over my lap for the first one, big boy.” 

Steve reluctantly laid himself over her lap. His erection had abated, thankfully, which spared him a little bit of the humiliation. Natasha patted his backside with her flat hand, before pulling off his underwear with a skill that was almost unnatural. There he was, left naked over her lap.

“Starting with this beauty,” she said. Steve didn’t even need to look back to know it was the wooden spoon. It had a smooth, sleek texture that he knew very well. It also had a sharp smack. “We’ll see how far we need to go from there.” 

Steve said nothing.

“Words, Rogers.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

Natasha struck him with the wooden implement, hard. Steve jumped a bit, kicking his leg. He leaned forward further, so that he could use his hands to prop himself up. Although the first sting hurt, Steve knew Natasha could make it a lot worse if she wanted to. 

“Feel okay?”

He made a small affirmative noise, something that made the next strike fall a bit harder. He yelped out a quiet, “Yes, ma’am!” in reply. Natasha was steady and methodic with the spoon, striking in even intervals. 

Steve held his breath, trying so hard to stay quiet, always the stoic soldier. Natasha paused a moment and ran her flat hand over the heated skin. Steve was warm and squirming underneath her touch. “You’re so strong,” she whispered, rubbing his left cheek with a bit roughly, rough enough to get a little whine from him. “Just a couple more with this one, okay?”

Natasha gave him a few more good stern smacks. One of the last ones got a whine out of him. Then, she rubbed circles into his skin again. “Need more, sweetheart?” she asked delicately.

“Yes, ma’am.”

So, she picked up a larger implement. It was one of their leather paddles, the thing one. Steve had commented once that it was small but left quite a sting. It also left the most beautiful marks, short lash-mark lines. She tapped Steve’s backside once before laying it down on him.

The quick, sharp blows to his already reddened flesh finally had the sounds she wanted coming from Steve. He let out small little gasps that soon turned into cries with each blow of the paddle. She really laid into him, coloring his skin.

When she was done, he was lying there and she could physically feel the tremors in his strong body. It was a pleasant feeling and definitely nice to look at.

“Up ya go, Cap.”

He got up and she could see the flush in his skin as she looked at him. “Feeling better?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Want me to make it feel even better?”

It was a bold statement. Their activities had been pretty restricted to punishments, until a night when she’d had way too much to drink and things had  _ escalated  _ just a bit. 

It was hilarious, Natasha realized. They had gotten into a rhythm where she no longer felt awkward or uncomfortable about beating Steve’s perfectly formed ass, but the sexual stuff? That was new. 

She glanced down to see that Steve was perfectly happy about the thought, at least physically.

“Please.”

That was enough for her. She immediately shoved him into the wall, a small spark of pleasure igniting in her when he yelped. Unfortunately, given his physiology, the marks from a punishment wouldn’t last long, but she always made sure they were something he felt. 

“Good,” she said, leaning over and kissing him, just lightly. She wanted to make sure that she had his consent, and he wasn’t just riding on the high of pain and satisfaction.

Steve convinced her when he kissed her back, a desperate, open mouthed kiss. She stroked his cheek lovingly, so proud of him in that moment.

Natasha stroked him into full hardness, enjoying the evidence that Steve wanted her. Although she had always been reserved about her sexuality, having it used as a weapon for so long, she did like knowing that she was capable of sexuall satisfying someone. Especially someone she cared about so much.

“Look at you,” she teased, as he arched forward into her grasp. “Red ass and you’re so hard…”

Carefully, she dropped down to her knees in front of him. Fully clothed, kneeling in front of a naked man, it was a sexy feeling. Natasha grinned up at him and then took him into her mouth. She used a hand on his thigh to steady him, and moved slowly.

Steve’s clear enjoyment was obvious. He leaned forward and grabbed her hair, tugging lightly. She enjoyed the sting and the burn as she moved from teasing to a bit steadier, more forward motion. Desperation kicked in and she moved faster.

It didn’t take long for Steve to come, once she had gone as deep as she could manage. It was a skill that she had developed and mastered over the years, as being a Black Widow meant she had done what she needed to for the sake of the mission.

Yet, this time felt delicious. 

He came with a gasp. Even though she could not see his eyes, she knew they were shut tightly. She swallowed, rubbing his hip lightly. She could feel his entire body struggling not to shake. 

She got up off of her knees.

Steve was panting, desperation in his eyes. “Nat, I want to…” 

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, babe, that’s okay.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Do you feel better about Tony?” she asked, taking a distinct sexual satisfaction in the fact that Steve could probably taste himself on her lips. “Feel like you made amends for being a little brat about it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he promised, eyes hazy. “Should I apologize to him?”

“I think that would be wise. Go get dressed.”

She watched, for a little while, while Steve got dressed. He was careful, putting on his clothes in a way that was adorably cautious.

Maybe one day, she would let him reciprocate the sexual attention. It would certainly be interesting to have someone in that position with her, as she never had before. Yet, she had her own hangups, reasons why she wanted to keep things between them from going too far. There was an intense satisfaction in this, that didn’t quite come from her own sexual release. 


End file.
